


Always the Vigilant

by spikesgirl58



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Charlie knew in his heart there was something wrong, but he was scared and needed someone to back him up.  Who better than King Arthur and a Doctor?





	Always the Vigilant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meneleth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meneleth).



 

 

 “CHARLIE!  You come back here right now!”

Actually that was the last thing on Charlie’s mind. He didn’t care what anyone said, he wasn’t going to ‘fulfill’ his duties.  As far as he was concerned, there was no duty regards sprouts.  He’d have them all banished if he could.  He didn’t trust the man calling to him.  There was something off, something he didn’t like.  Perhaps it was his manner or the way he touched people too much.  He made Charlie’s stomach turn.

“CHARLIE!” The voice was getting angrier by the minute and Charlie knew he needed a place to hide.  He topped the ridge and gasped.  A form loomed against a cornflower blue sky and for a moment, Charlie thought he’d been scuttled. 

Then he realized it was a statue and something that offered a bit of cover on this barren landscape. He ran like the devil was after him, because Charlie wasn’t as sure he wasn’t.

As he got closer, he slowed. There was something about the face of that statue that seemed stern but kind. 

“If you don’t mind, sir, I need to stay here for a few minutes.” It seemed as if the statue was staring at something and Charlie followed to gaze.  A bluff, a perfect hiding place and nearly invisible.  “Thank you!”

He flattened himself against the ground, ignoring the prickle of the dried grass. He let the smell of the earth surround him and he imagined himself invisible.

 “Anything?”

Charlie jumped slightly and realized he must have fallen asleep. How much time passed, he couldn’t say, but gradually the sun started to dip in the sky and the day began to release some of its heat.  Shadows were growing longer and the shadow of the statue covering him now.  He pressed himself further against the ground as his steward drew closer and held his breath. 

There was a second person with him. “I tell you, Nigel, I’m betting he doubled back and is sitting in the parlor having tea and crumpets.”

“Little bastard isn’t worth this.”

“Isn’t worth this? Nigel, he’s going to be bloody king someday.   Do you know how much he could be ransomed for?”

Charlie smiled tightly. He had known the man was up to no good.  Now how to convince his parents?

“Only slightly more than a chubby little princess,” Nigel answered. “I say we grab her and be done with it.”

“I dunno… it’s obvious that he isn’t out here, though. Let’s head back.”

“If he’s not there, they’ll have my hide.” “Then we will just have to think up a story and get the rest of the group involved.  One way or the other, we have to move soon.”

Their voices faded as they walked away. Charlie didn’t move until there was nothing in sight except the bluffs and the statue.  He sat up and brushed the dried grass and dirt from his clothes. 

“What am I going to do?” he asked the air. “If I go back, they are going to kidnap me.  If I don’t, they’ll take Annie.  What am I going to do?” It was the movement of the shadows that caught his attention and he looked at the statue.  It was looking straight at him now instead of out to sea.  “What would you?”

“I would stand firm.”

Charlie nearly screamed in surprise. “You… you speak?”

“I can when necessary. You must be brave.”

“I’m just a little boy.”

“You are a future king. You need to think about duty and loyalty.”

Charlie paused at that. “Were you a king?”

“I was and not much older than you when I ascended. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I was scared, too.”

Charlie sat down at the base of the statue. “He’s a bad man.”

“He is.”

“But he doesn’t know I know.”

“That gives you the advantage.”

“Can you come with me?”

“Sadly, no, I cannot.”

“I’m just so--”

“There you are!”

Charlie jumped to his feet as he saw Nigel approaching. “Leave me alone!”

“Not likely.”

“I know what you are and what you are planning to do.”

“And who’s going to believe a little snot-nosed brat like you?” Nigel laughed.  He reached out and gasped as a sword was raised in his direction.

“Everyone. He doesn’t need to lie.  He’s the future king of England.”

“What the bloody hell! Yer a friggin’ statue.”

“Wrong, I am a past king of England and vowed to always protect the innocent.”

Charlie moved closer to the statue, taking refuge behind the cape. Nigel moved, so did the sword.  It struck him in the shins and knocked him to the ground. Immediately, it stabbed through his coat and shirt, pinning him to the ground.  Other bits of the cape swirled and followed suit.  By the time they stopped, Nigel was trapped.

“Run home, Charlie, bring back the police. I will keep this one until you return.”

“What about the other one?”

“You must be fast and avoid him. They will believe you, Charlie, now go.  Run!”

 

*****

Rose watched the young boy race away. “That, Doctor, was awesome.”  The Doctor smiled, but kept his concentration and screwdriver fixed on the statue.   “I didn’t know you could do that with a sonic screwdriver.”

“You would be amazed at what it can do. Once in Barcelona… naw, probably shouldn’t bore you with that story.”

“So what happens?”

“The kidnap attempt is thwarted. The young prince saved the day and his baby sister.  Of course, no one really believe the statue talked to him, but they never did quite figure out how the steward got so tangled up in the statue.

“Who is that, really?”

“Why, Rose, you wound me. Don’t you recognize the protector of Camelot?”

“King Arthur? He’s just a story!”

“No, actually, he existed. And don’t get me started on Morgan le Fey. Aw, now there was a class act.”  He squinted into the distance.  “Looks like your young Prince is saving the day.  He has half the village with him.  And now it’s time that we’re off.”

“And they all lived happily ever after.”

“Yes, well, mostly, well, no, not very much, but it does get better for him in the end. A crown is a heavy burden.”

“You should know.” Her smile made him nod.

“I suppose you are right.” He offered her his arm and together they walked back to a small blue police box. 


End file.
